One Day Partner
by Shohoku
Summary: Kiyone's is free of Mihoshi, but only for one day. Here's how that day went with a new partner. Told from the new guy's point of view.


**Author's notes: **This is my first attempt at writing a fan-fic. People may not be used to the dialogue/script form this is in. But I think of this as writing in the format of an Shakespearian play like Julius Caesar, Macbeth, or Romeo and Juliet with the addition of word described actions so readers can perhaps get a picture in mind. The inspiration came one day when I was thinking about what topics to write in a Kiyone Fan Club topic I created in an Anime message board at Gamefaqs. The original intent is to try to describe if you (the reader) are to take Mihoshi's place for one day as Kiyone's partner, what would the day be like? What started out as my attempt to just give a short example eventually turned to this....

**Copyrights ©: **The characters Kiyone Makibi and Mihoshi Kuramitsu belong to AIC and Pioneer. Sho Hokushima on the other hand is the personification of myself in the Tenchi Muyo world and thus, belongs to me.

**One Day Partner**  
by Shohoku (shohoku79@email.msn.com)

***Resident Officer of Earth Kiyone Makibi woke up from her sleep. The apartment was unusually quiet for a certain reason.***  
Kiyone: ***Yawns*** I can't believe it! HQ actually sent Mihoshi on an away mission for one day! Sigh, only one day...? I might as well make the best of it.  
***Looks at alarm clock***  
Kiyone: Oh my god! It's already 8:00 AM! I am going to be late for that rookie assigned to me for today. The house was too quiet with Mihoshi being gone that I overslept!  
***Kiyone quickly got everything together and launched off in the Yagami***  
***Meanwhile.... At the Galaxy Police HQ waiting lounge, a new GP recruit with an average height and short black hair was sitting on the couch, munching on what appears to be a nutrition bar.***  
Sho: ***Takes a bite off of the nutrition bar and thought to himself*** _Wow, so this is what HQ looks like.... I've heard about it at the training center back home but I'd never thought it would be this big and crowded_. ***Nervously scratches his head***  
Sho: ***Still thinking*** _Who would've thought my first day here would be assigned to train under Officer Kiyone Makibi? I've heard that she actually got promoted to Detective Sergeant but decided to remain as Resident Officer on that planet Earth, wonder why would she leave such a cushy job in HQ for that place? Oh well, no use thinking about that now...._  
***The door to the lounge suddenly slammed open and Kiyone appeared. She rushed in with a clipboard, caught her breath and looked around and approached Sho.*  
**  
Sho: ***Swallowed hard and thought*** _Wow, she's even more attractive in person...._  
Kiyone: Sorry about the delay, you must be Sho.  
Sho: ***Snapping out of his trance and gave a quick salute*** Um, yes, ma'am. This is Detective Trainee First Class Sho Hokushima reporting.  
Kiyone: ***Saluted back*** As you were. Is there something on my face?  
Sho: ***Nervously*** Um, no, nothing at all, ma'am.  
Kiyone: ***Smiled*** Just call me Kiyone, being a Resident Officer on a remote planet doesn't make me outrank you much. Besides, this is a day where I kind of want to be relaxed. *Stares off into space as if catching a glimpse of something she looked forward to*  
Sho: Yes, I understand, ma'am. ***Thinking*** _I can't call her by her first name just like that._  
Kiyone: ***Shook her head*** Well, should we get going?  
***The two walked out of the lounge and past through several junctions before reaching the docking bay area.***  
Kiyone: Here she is, my ship, the Yagami.  
Sho: ***Looked up*** Impressive looking ship and a brilliant choice of color for the hull.  
Kiyone: ***Smiled*** Thank you.... Now before we get going, are there any questions that you would like to ask?  
Sho: Questions? No, not really.  
Kiyone: Hmmm.... Really.... Well, let me ask you something then, have you heard anything about me?  
Sho: Well, yes, you are actually quite famous amongst the younger trainees. They said you graduated top of your class and raised through the ranks quickly. It's an extraordinary feat for someone at such a young age.  
***Kiyone closed her eyes, seemingly remembering her days at the academy, with a hint of pride on her face***  
Sho: Then, they said you've been down on your luck and have not been the same ever since.  
***Kiyone seemed to stagger forward a bit as if she tripped on something.***  
Kiyone: ***Raised tone*** Why do everyone always say that!?!? It's not my fault! It's because of....  
***People at the docking bay all looked this direction.***  
Sho: I am sorry, I was out of line.  
Kiyone: ***More composed*** No, don't worry about it. Let's just get going, ok?  
  
***Aboard the Yagami, Sho took the co-pilot seat right next to Kiyone and she eased the ship away from the clamps. Moments later, they are out in space.***  
Kiyone: So tell me, have you ever piloted a spaceship?  
Sho: No, not really, I only flew in the Simulations and I am still not very good at it.  
Kiyone: *Smiled* Don't worry, no one's great at something their first time at it. Mih.... ***Decided against saying it.***  
Sho: Excuse me?  
Kiyone: It's nothing.... Let's see your piloting skills. Take us towards the Sol System.  
Sho: Roger that.  
***As the ship sailed into the system, it suddenly began to shake violently. Alarm sirens throughout the ship***  
Kiyone: What the....  
Sho: We seemed to have a breach on the fuel compartment and are losing fuel fast!  
Kiyone: What!?!? But the maintenance log said everything checked out. Who did the last check up....? ***Punching in several button sequences*** Oh.... ***Kiyone seemingly reached a moment of realization and slumped into her chair***  
Sho: Ma'am?  
Kiyone: We are pretty low on fuel, but I think we'll make it. Take us to the 3rd planet from the sun.  
Sho: Roger.... 3rd planet.... Planet.... Earth?  
***As if it had been rehearsed or a cliché, Kiyone quietly said....***  
Kiyone: Mihoshi.... You sure are my bad luck charm....

***The Yagami lumbered through space towards the blue-greenish planet known as Earth.*  
**Kiyone: You know, slowing the ship down won't make the fuel leak any slower. In fact, it would be better if we actually get there faster.  
Sho: But.... ***Still not quite sure and seemed indecisive as to whether to do so.***  
***Kiyone reached over and put her hand on his hand that is on the throttle and pushed it forward to speed the ship up. Sho was shocked by the touch of her hand that he almost jumped out of the co-pilot's seat.***  
Kiyone: What's the matter?  
Sho: ***Turned his head to the side to hide the blush on his face*** Um, nothing, it's nothing. I am just....  
Kiyone: ***Chuckled*** Well, if you think that getting there is a problem, the entry into the planet's atmosphere will be even worse.  
Sho: But, what if the hull breaches?  
Kiyone: Since we are the only ones on the ship, as long as the pilot cabin is ok, we will be fine.  
Sho: ***Thinking*** _It's strange, she doesn't even look worried at all, as if she's been in similar situations before. Well, she didn't graduate the top of her class for nothing, I guess. Handling different scenarios is just part of the training. She is so composed and I.... Geez, this won't look good on the evaluations._  
***About 30 minutes later, the Yagami is beginning its descending sequence into Earth's atmosphere***  
Sho: ***Feeling the atmospheric pressure*** Easy.... Easy, now.... Urgh.... Leveling altitude and activating the Cabin Cooling System.... Now!  
***It was almost an unbearable process and was always part of a Galaxy Police's training. Still, suddenly being in a live situation like this totally threw Sho's concentration off. He takes a quick two seconds to glance over at Kiyone. She has her eyes closed, as if asleep! How the heck does she do that? Sho thought but quickly went back to the controls. Soon, they are on the surface.*  
**  
Kiyone: Well, that was a pretty good landing, a little jerky in the process, but overall a job well done.  
Sho: ***Smiled sheepishly and scratched his head*** Th, thank you, ma'am.  
Kiyone: ***Shook her head again*** It's kind of cold here, where did you land us? Looks like the tundra.  
Sho: I am sorry, I should've picked a warmer spot to land, but this is the closest place to land after the entry.  
Kiyone: Don't worry about it, it's just as good of a place as any.... Besides, it's pretty flat and deserted. Should give us plenty of room to work.  
***Moments later, tools are gathered from inside the ship and the two stood beside the outer hull of the Yagami's fuel compartment to examine it.*  
**Kiyone: A pretty deep cut of sort.... But we need to patch it up and make sure it doesn't leak any more before we could use whatever's left to reach a fueling station. Wish Washu was here....  
Sho: Excuse me....  
Kiyone: What is it?  
Sho: Washu? THE "Washu?" The former Honorary President of the Universal Science Academy?  
Kiyone: ***A bittersweet smile*** Yup, that's her.... But it doesn't look that bad over all, we should be ok with our tools here.  
Sho: ***Thinking*** _Amazing! The kind of people she's involved with.... I've also heard she has also dealt directly with the Jurai Royal Family affairs and was promoted as a result of that matter...._  
***As they sat working on wielding the cut.... A bone-chilling gust blew by and Sho gave a little sneeze.***  
Kiyone: Keep working on it, I will be right back.  
Sho: Uh, yes ma'am.  
***Kiyone stood up and went into the ship. Moments later she came back out with 2 steaming cups and offered one to Sho.*  
**  
Kiyone: Here, drink this, it will warm you up.  
Sho: ***Taking the cup and examined its greenish color*** Wh, what is it?  
Kiyone: It's Green Tea, an Earth specialty. It may not be what you are used to drink, but go ahead and give it a try.  
Sho: ***Took a sip*** Kind of bitter.... But then it does seem to have a hint of sweetness in it and it really does warm you up.  
Kiyone: ***Smiled*** That's what I thought when I first tried it. I have liked it ever since being on Earth.  
Sho: ***Took another sip of the tea*** Um, may I ask a question, ma'am?  
Kiyone: Sure, but first drop the ma'am stuff. Makes me sound old, you can't possibly be that much younger than I am.  
Sho: Um.... Yes, Officer Makibi.... ***Looks down***  
Kiyone: Kiyone! I've told you to call me that when we first met. This isn't really what you call a formal training session. C'mon, you can do it. If not, well, I will have to mark you down for disobeying a superior.... *She smirked*  
Sho: ***Face reddened*** No, please don't! ***Swallowed hard*** Kiyone....  
Kiyone: See? That wasn't so hard was it? Now what was your question?  
Sho: ***Still blushing a bit*** I would just like to know what made you decide to leave your position as Detective Sergeant at HQ and decided to remain as Resident Officer here?  
Kiyone: ***Seemed a bit surprised by the question and let out a little breath*** Well, it's kind of complicated....  
Sho: Well, you don't have to answer if you don't want to.  
Kiyone: No, it's all right.... Many people have wondered about that.... I suppose the simple answer to that is that what I have worked so hard to reach ended up not being exactly what I am looking for. I find out that I enjoyed personal freedom and the simple things in life.  
Sho: Freedom?  
Kiyone: You will know what I mean later.  
Sho: Oh, right....  
Kiyone: You kind of remind me of myself when I first entered the academy, always trying to do everything right down to the minute. Just relax a bit.  
Sho: Ok....  
Kiyone: So, tell me about the place you are from....  
***The two exchanged conversation as the repairs went on and what perplexes Sho more is that Kiyone seemed so relaxed about everything though her ship is damaged. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying this day. There were even a few laughs about things that were somewhat unexpected.*  
**  
Kiyone: Well, the repairs are done, you've got a touch for mechanics.  
Sho: Well, guess I've always liked tweaking with machinery ever since I was little ***scratches head***  
Kiyone: It's getting late, we'd better get you back to Headquarters. Besides, I am expecting someone over there.  
Sho: R, right.... ***Thinking*** _Someone?_  
***At the Galaxy Police HQ, Kiyone and Sho went back to the waiting lounge. A blonde haired and dark skinned officer quickly stumbled through the crowd and makes her way towards them***  
Blonde Officer: ***Ecstatic*** Hi! Kiyone! Did you miss me? I missed you so much!!!! ***Hugs Kiyone and wouldn't let go***  
Kiyone: ***Tries to wipe her off*** Let go of me~~ There's someone looking.  
Sho: ***Thinking*** _This must be...._  
Blonde Officer: Oh? Where? Oh you mean this guy? Who is he?  
Sho: ***Salutes*** I am Detective Trainee First Class Sho Hokushima, ma'am.  
Blonde Officer: ***Salutes back*** Hello! I am Mihoshi, nice to meet you!  
Kiyone: Ahem! This is Mihoshi Kuramitsu, she's a fellow Resident Officer on Earth. Mihoshi, Sho is assigned to me for training today.  
Mihoshi: Wow! Did you have fun? I checked the Yagami over before I left so it should've been ok.  
Kiyone: ***Hides her grinding teeth with a smile*** Yes~~ We know.... I will have to talk to you about that later....  
Mihoshi: C'mon, let's go, I want to tell you about all the things I did today! ***Starts pulling at Kiyone***  
Kiyone: ***Grumbles*** Boy.... I can't wait....  
Sho: It's been a pleasure working with you today, ma'am.  
Kiyone: ***Turns around, smiled and whispered*** Mine too, and it's Kiyone.  
Sho: Oh....  
Kiyone: ***Back to regular tone*** I will turn your paperwork in before I leave. You are pretty sharp and will definitely make it far. Just remember not to take everything so seriously all the time, ok? Good bye.  
***Kiyone was then dragged away by a bubbly Mihoshi who ended up tripping and fell to the ground. Kiyone was embarrassed.... Sho just smiled and looked on until the two disappeared out of his sight***  
  
***Galaxy Police Detective First Class Sho Hokushima sat in his patrol ship one day thinking back....***  
Sho: That was the last time I ever saw Kiyone.... Sure I will hear about her once in a while, but it always seemed to involve Mihoshi in some way.... Thanks to her efforts and encouragement, I've now made it to Detective First Class.  
***Suddenly, the COM beeped in*  
**COM: All patrol ships, there has been a bank robbery reported at sector X2B63, all patrol ships in the vicinity move in to intercept!  
Sho: ***Thinking*** _Not again.... Don't they ever learn?_ ***Picks up COM*** Roger, this is Patrol Ship GPX1885. Moving out!

***A phrase from Kiyone suddenly came to Sho's mind as he speed his ship towards the scene of the crime.***  
Freedom  



End file.
